parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Home Video
A parody of Barney and Friends ''and Barney and the Backyard Gang'' by Strongdrew941. Coming Soon To YouTube! Cast: The Dinosaurs *Barney - Sonic the Hedgehog (with Miles "Tails" Prowers, Sonia and Manic as Extra) (Sonic SatAM/Sonic Underground/Sonic X) *Baby Bop - Sally Acorn (with Marine the Raccoon as an extra) *BJ - Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X/Sonic Underground) *Riff - Charmy Bee (with Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese, Sticks the Jungle Badger, and Rouge the Bat as Extras) Backyard Gang and TV Series * and lots more! Sonic the Hedgehog and the Backyard Gang *The Backyard Show (Sonic and the Backyard Gang) *Three Wishes (Sonic and the Backyard Gang) *A Day at the Beach (Sonic and the Backyard Gang) *Waiting For Santa (Sonic and the Backyard Gang) *Campfire Sing-Along (Sonic and the Backyard Gang) *Sonic Goes to School *Sonic in Concert *Rock With Sonic Seasons: *Sonic & Friends (Season 1) *Sonic & Friends (Season 2) *Sonic & Friends (Season 3) *Sonic & Friends (Season 4) *Sonic & Friends (Season 5) *Sonic & Friends (Season 6) *Sonic & Friends (Season 7) *Sonic & Friends (Season 8) *Sonic & Friends (Season 9) *Sonic & Friends (Season 10) *Sonic & Friends (Season 11) *Sonic & Friends (Season 12) *Sonic & Friends (Season 13) *Sonic & Friends (Season 14) Stage shows *Sonic in Concert *Sonic Live! in New York City *A Day in the Park with Sonic *Sonic's Big Surprise *Sonic's Musical Castle Live! *Sonic's Colorful World Live! See also *''Sonic & Friends - The All New Show'' a parody of the 2017 reboot of Barney & Friends. Sonic Says At the end of most episodes, Sonic says "Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1, Sonic the Hedgehog usually says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" or signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." or "Because I love you." But she always does it in Season 2 however. In Seasons 3 onwards, a child says "Hey everybody. It's time for Sonic Says." Also, Anna pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. At the end of each segment of the Season 3 version, the clip darkens and Anna emerges on the bottom left of the screen, says her closing line, and waves goodbye as we fade out. Trivia * Gallery Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Barney Aosth tails is good.png|Miles "Tails" Prowers, Sonia.jpg|Sonia, ManictheHedgehog2.png|and Manic as Extras (Barney) Princess Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally Acorn as Baby Bop RushAdventure Marine pose.png|Marine the Raccoon as Extra (Baby Bop) Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna as BJ Charmy Bee.png|Charmy Bee as Riff Bunnie-rabbot-sonic-the-hedgehog-70.3.jpg|Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine 1.png|Antoine D'Coolette, Sonic Boom Amy 2.png|Amy Rose, Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat, Vector The Crocodile.png|Vector the Crocodile, Cream 3.png|Cream the Rabbit, 500px-Cheese 3.png|Cheese, Sticks-the-jungle-badger-sonic-boom-rise-of-lyric-49.1.jpg|Sticks the Jungle Badger, Rouge The Bat.png|and Rouge the Bat as Extras (Riff) Category:Strongdrew941 Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Episodes Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Promos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs